<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He’s not scared(!) by Doesyym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745186">He’s not scared(!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doesyym/pseuds/Doesyym'>Doesyym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Casual Tarlos Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Boyfriends, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Movie Night, but he’s not, cute boyfriends, horror movies, no beta we die like tim, scared carlos, they deserve everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doesyym/pseuds/Doesyym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and TK have a movie night and Carlos finally says the truth, that he hates horror movies... of course not that he’s scared, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Casual Tarlos Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He’s not scared(!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey again, I am just having fun writing these, so many this may become a thing I do from time to time, who knows... Also know that I am nowhere near to a native English speaker so excuse me for my mistakes.<br/>Enjoy and for 911 Lone Star writers: #GiveCarlosmorescreentime</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos was never the horror movie type. He may had seen horrendous accidents, awful cases and even worse things than a horror movie could ever be, yet no, he was still not the horror movie guy. Perhaps it was something about jumpscares or all the anxious waiting for the music to climb up and a terrible creature to show up on the screen suddenly, he never knew.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To his finest luck, his boyfriend was the number one enjoyer of them. Very ironic but true, he had to bear with him choosing these kind of movies from time to time even though all the protests from him. He just accepted his faith.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Closing his eyes sometimes worked, only when TK didn’t realise though because he knew for sure TK would never ever stop mocking him then. For sure getting up to get some water or visiting bathroom after three or four times didn’t work after a point. Also wandering around the house with scary thoughts in his mind was not so... convenient.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK was lying on the couch, his head on Carlos’ lap while Carlos focused on TK’s beautiful hair, playing with it and making the guy sleepy even without him realising. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure this girl will get killed soon, she just can’t make it to the end of the movie, right?” TK chirped, he was really enjoying watching this violently scary thing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos sighed in disbelief, giving up “I guess? I hope there won’t be any more jumpscares like thirty others...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TK straightened his posture a little, his face turned to Carlos with a teaseful expression. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were maybe... maybe scared officer?” He smirked sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- uhm- I wouldn’t call it being scared, just, uh, let’s call it dislike of jumpscares.” Carlos wrinkled his nose, being the cutest man alive in TK’s eyes without even realising it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no!” TK sat up now, cheerfully with a huge grinn. “You are really scared?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- pfff, of course I’m not scared it’s just- just I said it’s nothing like being scared-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god Carlos. We have been watching horror movies for almost a year now, why didn’t you say anything?” TK’s face softened now, it wasn’t exactly what Carlos expected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you, I’m not scared. It’s a dislike, like when something happens too sudden, I don’t really like it. That’s it.” He stuttered, still trying to find an excuse or a better word for his terrifiedness as he scratched his head, something he usually did when he was low-key lying, just tiny white lies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baby, it’s okay. We can never watch horror movies again, I don’t care.” TK stared right into his soul, Carlos felt like he didn’t even need to explain, he just knew.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we? But no, you love them right? I’m really not that scared or something Ty, it’s fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, maybe but I love you more so no horror movies again. That’s it.” He held Carlos’ hands, warming them up in his palms with the softest strokes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos didn’t really know what to say, what would anyone say when their boyfriend gave up on watching their favourite genre of movies for them. Thank you?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too.” He kissed TK’s waiting lips softly, their love for each other felt like transporting between the touch somehow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then TK leaned on Carlos, shuffling more to him and settling in between his legs, curling up to a ball of comfort for Carlos.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos held him without losing a second, his arms tightened around TK’s upper arm and his thumb rubbing softly against his skin. He sniffed his shampoo like smelling hair then placed a caring kiss on his jawline. Much to distract himself from the movie also which was clearly reaching to its peak point, he only cared about TK in his arms, nuzzling his neck and waiting for the scene to be done.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos startled for a second when another jumpscare happened, as much as he tried to stay rigid, he didn’t succeed which was okay now that TK said so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re such a chicken.” He could almost hear TK grinning in between the lines.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolled his eyes, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to tell him that...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I appreciate readers, kudos and comments! Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>